


Boscha's Realizes Friendship was the Real Golden Smidge the Entire Time

by ZensoSi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Feelings are hard Grudgby is easy, Funny, I just think their neat, Mommy Issues, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZensoSi/pseuds/ZensoSi
Summary: Boscha was at the top of her game when she beat Luz, Amity, and Willow. But as she saw the way people treated Willow something begins to bother her. Now that she's assigned as project partner with Willow she can't dodge the thoughts clouding her mind. Will she succeed in being a better person? Will she be Forgiven? How will the fight between Eda and the Emperor drag a group of school kids into it and where will Boscha be?At first I was like mmmBoschlow as a joke, but bro I don't think it's a joke anymore.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Project Partners and Grudgby Breakdown

Boscha's Realizes Friendship was the Real Golden Smidge the Entire Time

How many people are there at Hexside? That was the thought that was running through Boscha's head as the teacher assigned her partners for the class.

“As you all know, the new cross-magic-track-Initiative started by the Principle is meant to broaden each others horizons and...” Boscha stopped listening as the teacher trolled on. It wasn't as if she needed to care. She'd probably just get Skara to- “I will be randomly selecting the groups in the spirit of broadening your social horizon as well. Boscha closed her eyes as she let her forehead it the desks top. Groans resounded across the room. The teacher brought the class back to attention with a yell.  
“Don't groan at me! This is a good experience and you'd better learn with your partner, because I here that detention is back up and running.” He insisted.

She winced at that, she hadn't ever been to detention and she didn't have any intention of finding out what exactly it was like. This could work out, at least, Everyone would be too scared of her to not do their fair share of the work. The teacher pulled out a a set of dice and threw them out on to his desk, with a magic circle drawn the dice shook themselves until images of the two person groups appeared above them. Of course Skara was given her group first, and not with her, great now she'd have to with some rando, None of the grudgby team were in this stupid class anyway and even if they were. Everything felt weird with them after the match with Amity and her dork brigade. Something about the way they talked to them bothered her. They'd craved her approval before, but now it just seemed-. The teacher yelling broke her out of her thoughts.

“Boscha, listen, your new partner for the rest of the semester is Willow Park. The announcement sent her spinning back into deep thoughts and for an infinitesimal second a tinge of fear climbed its way into her stomach. Flaring up a surge of anger burnt it's way through her sending it back down. Boscha turned to Willow, who was currently sliding back down into her seat giving what could only be a glare at the teacher. Boscha took the moment to raise her hand.

“Yes Boscha?”

Everyone turned to her, all knowing how well they got along. With the eyes came another emotion long suppressed, embarrassment, normally she'd get people like Willow to do the whole thing on their own, but the idea of being on the a group project for the rest of the semester, with Willow, made want to roll over and die.

“I'd... ah, like to, swap partners for this project, and so would Willow.”

Boscha saw Willow behind quickly bob her head in agreement and for a moment they shared a glace of mutual hope that they could avoid this. This weirdly sympathetic moment scared Boscha even more, Am I going soft on half-a-witch? She thought to herself.  
“I'm sorry girls, but the magical dice of magic selection have spoken. If we split you guys up now the dice will hunt you down and eat your skin. My hands are tied, I can't have that on my resume”  
Those FUCKING DICE are going to get thrown off the edge of Boiling Isles when this is over. She was fuming and her pink face turn red until it went purple as she tried to hold of screaming. Willow slide even lower in her chair and let out a sigh. At least there was a mutual understanding. Boscha thought.  
“Why'd you have to use those dice sir?” Willow spoke out.  
“Ah, well you see it's actually a curse that has been in my family for generations, 393 years ago-”

And with that Boscha stopped listening. Some frustration was good for after school grudgby practice, but this was too much. Soon class was over and that was where Boscha was, pounding away at a dummy with a weighted grudgby ball. Her teammates walked past briskly avoiding catching her in one of her moods. Unannounced to them Boscha knew all too well this was what they were doing and the thought of it only made her more seething. The dummy soon fell flat against the floor as one person, made her movement away from Boscha a little too deliberate. She swung around red face to the unfortunate soul.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” She screamed into their face. “Are you afraid of me for some reason, I'm just training!.” Her voice became horse as the final sentence left her mouth and as she tried to fix her voice she felt water start to well up in her eyes, She turned away from the bewildered recipient.”Get away from me.” She yelled, then she stormed out of the training room and slide behind some lockers were she knew see could be heard or scene. She placed her hands up to her temples and pushed trying to bring herself back up from the brink of a something she'd regret. 

“What is wrong with me?”The question was meant to be about today, the group project and her frustration during practice, but it rung out far deeper into her then she could hope to ignore. Something about her was wrong the way she was, the way she chose to be, it was doing this to her it had to be stopped. Everyone had abandoned her after that game with Luz, even little miss perfect ran off with that god damn human. She'd done everything her mom had asked to do before just like her, but now she was at Luz's beck and call. Why'd she have to leave her alone like this, she couldn't talk to Skara about this, Amity was the only one that would understand. “Is this what she meant when she told me to grow up? Boscha heart was pounding now and her cheeks were flushed with bright red. Letting out a hard sigh, she lifted off herself off the ground and rubbed her eyes with her jersey. She was exhausted and the redden eyes on her face were too obvious to risk being seen, her reputation was shaky as is, it didn't need this.  
Going out the back way around the grudgby field Boscha gingerly slid behind the bleachers and towards the road off campus. She almost made off before she was stopped by the sound of running behind her.  
“Boscha!” Willow exclaimed as she ran towards her. Boscha quickly began to cover her options, running was off the table, too obvious, Shooing Willow away would be to conspicuous and might get her in trouble. There was only one thing left, act natural.

“Whats up, Willow”. Boscha let a stretched smile widen across her face for a bit too long until she remembered that her “acting natural” around Willow did not mean being happy. 

“Nothing I've just been looking all over school for you.” Willow sounded upset. “ I tried looking for at the weight room and you weren't there then I when to the training hall and your teammates said that you yelled at them and ran off early.”  
The accusing tone that Willow took stabbed at her and Boscha retorted.

“I didn't run, I just left early is all.” Boscha eyes narrowed. “What did they tell you?”

Willow looked tired. “Nothing Boscha, and I don't care. All I want to know is if I can depend on you for this assignment, We have to combine our magic tracks for a demonstration and neither of us can do this on our own. Can we just keep the hostility at a minimum, just until this is done?”

“Was I really that mean to her? Boscha tried to stop thinking about it, but the amount of pain that laced Willow voice was like a lead weight on Boscha's head “What is wrong with me?” Boscha looked back at Willow and quickly nodded yes. “I want to get this over with same as you. We can meet at my place tomorrow after school, if we get this done quick we'll only see each other again for the demonstration.”

“Then it's settled, I'll be there.”

“Hey, what are you too doing over there under the bleachers.” The sentence made Boscha's third eye spin. Luz and Amity walked over from the otherside of the field. Luz gave Boscha a look as she got closer.

“I'm just trying to get this project over with so I don't have to be around you human.” Boscha said

“Don't talk to her like that!” Amity moved in between Luz and Boscha “She has a name Boscha, you know it, use it.”

Boscha wanted to defy Amity, but she had just promised to keep the hostility at a minimum and as hot-blooded as she was and even if fear was her main way to get what she want, she had to have some limits. Even more importantly she wanted to be able to at least talk to Amity again, even if it was always wrapped in teenage indifference talking to each other about their parents was really helpful, and Oh God! Am I lonely?” Boscha was able to avoid the question by responding.

“Fine, I'm just trying to get this project over with so I don't have to be around you Luz.”

The response was predictably petty, inconspicuously so and as Luz went to go talk to Willow, Boscha saw a chance to speak with Amity on her own. Amity stared at her as she Boscha approached her.

“Shouldn't you have somewhere to be Boscha?”

The insult hurt, a reminder of how much Boscha took for granted Amity and how, this person that in many ways she barely knew and now might even hate her, was her closest friend. She didn't take the chance to leave however, it was now or never and if Boscha was anything, she wasn't the kind to chicken out of something she'd taken on. 

“Amity, I know that you don't like me and I haven't been the best friend, but-” 

Boscha stopped to focus in on what she was going to say next. Amity was silent, something about Boscha was off, and then it occurred to her that she had never actually called her her friend before, not like this at least, alone away from public. Now she looked tired, really tired. 

“Could I talk to you after school today just on the phone, I'd like to, if you can't its okay, I just really need to get somethings off my chest, please.”

Amity was, dumbfounded, really nothing could have prepared her such a declaration from Boscha of all people. Even if she saw how shallow the way Boscha chose to live her life was, it still made the idea that she'd actually looked into herself something of a anomaly. Even that choice of Boscha's came back into her mind. Amity knew how much her own mother had pushed her to be a “proper” Blight and had made her push away Willow, it could very well be the same for Boscha even worse consider how Boscha was.

Boscha stood stock still waiting for a response from her, the talking behind them had gone quiet as they also stared at Amity. Amity for her part was still hand on chin, deep in thought. She'd known Boscha so long that it felt wrong to just cut her loose, it wasn't pity. Even it was a friendship of convenience Boscha still meant something to Amity and helping a friend in need is something Luz would do. That final thought made the tips of Amity's ear warm up. 

“Alright Boscha, if you wanna talk we can even do it in person at my house tonight, if your not busy.” 

To be honest, Boscha wasn't expecting much if any success so after sputtering out an affirmative response she bid a hasty retreat to her house to drop off her school supplies and make her way over to Amity's. Luckily she lived nearby in the same ritzy, boring as hell neighborhood. Walking towards the fence around the Blight Mansion a buzzer let her onto the estate. Slamming the door knocker on to the door it screamed and a butler, buttled her to the stair towards Amity's room, as she passed through the hallway. Amity's mother stood next to a apple blood fountain with a few of the usual guests. 

“Oh, Boscha it's so good to see you, I was beginning to think that Amity had stopped inviting guests over entirely, tell me how is she at school these days.” Her Mothers voice was tuned perfectly into an all too innocent tone. Leaning towards Boscha the words were veiled just enough that the people behind her couldn't understand, but the concern for the family name was something that Odalia Blight need not bother hiding. 

“She's fine Mrs. Blight, We just had a lot to do at schools is all it was, you should ask her yourself.” Boscha walked away quickly before she could respond, it was never fun to talk to either of her parent, but something about her mom was always a little to sterile like underneath all that priming, status and posturing, she'd be so hollow she'd ring like a bell. Behind her Amity's mom called out again.

“Make sure to say hi to your mother for me.”

Her only response was “Of course.” She wouldn't actually though the first half an hour rant her mother had gotten into was enough. Still she was at least lucky enough that her parents actually could talk to her, she didn't understand at all what Amity did that let stay around that for years. Soon she found the door and knocked, a familiar “Come in!” sounded off and she let herself in. 

For all the Blight mansions finery Amity's room look comparatively bare all the furniture was properly well-to-do, but it lacked the layer of pointless trinkets that cluttered everything in the Blight house. The only exception was trophies and medals that Amity so prized, none of them were as big as her grudgby ones, but they were numerous enough that is showed how perfect Amity really was the only thing that was out of place was a poster on the wall with Lilith the Emperor's champion holding a sword. It was crumpled badly and looked like someone had tried to throw it out.  
Amity herself was laying on top of the bed over the covers. Cast covered leg up in a harness for comfort.  
“Sorry, I'd get up to greet you, but I have apparently been moving around too much already.” She said casually.

“I'm uh, really sorry that happen, to you.” Boscha was arguably being honest, at the time she'd seen it as an advantage and nothing more, but after the game and how everyone saw her, she couldn't help, but think that she took it too far. Why had she had it out so bad for those three anyway? It seem like an age had past since then, maybe it was her hoping it could all just be water under the bridge if it receded far enough back into her memory. 

“Thanks for the apology Boscha, I should be better in a couple weeks anyway and I know you didn't mean it, your crazy , but your not homicidal. Besides isn't all bad having a broken leg” And she chuckled at some private joke. “So what did your want to talk to me about?”

Boscha sat on a chair next to the bed and let her self slouch down into it. Looking for the words she found herself lacking, panic began to rise up in her like a wave. What if this was a mistake? What if she was actually fine? What if Amity is going to tell everyone what I mess I am and I'll be ruined forever? She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective gesture and tensed and braced herself, it was far too late to turn back now and she could only think of one way to express herself.

“That grudgby game, I wanted to talk to you about, it.” 

“You came all the way here to talk about grudgby strategy, it was a classic thorn vault, and you got the golden smidge. What is their to talk about.” Boscha felt the disappointment in Amity's voice. “Did she see that I'm not acting right?” She thought to herself. 

“No it's not about strategy!” She said back quickly, part of her was angry at the accusation, but her better half knew it wasn't a ridiculous assumption. 

“Well then what is it?” Amity sounded curious and calm. Boscha soon found that she couldn't look Amity in the eye as she spoke. 

“Well, I won the game right, but it um, doesn't feel like I won, like I lost... something.”

“Alright, what was the something?” Amity's was enraptured now. This was something unbelievable, for Boscha the interest help spur her on.

“Like, when I saw my teammates with, that hu-, I mean Luz and Willow. I didn't get what was going on. Everyone is afraid of me and I thought that was what made me happy and, powerful, but with Willow everyone is happy with her and, I'm just kind of a monster they let play grudgby.”

Amity's curiosity was tempered now, she could tell Boscha straight out what she was feeling, but that would really work, Boscha needed to understand not no. Boscha continued.

“I think I might want to change my, my, like, entire life.” Boscha shuddered in her chair at how big it all was, what an insurmountable challenge it would be. “I'd like to be happy more and like be friends with you still, please. Boscha's eyes dart to Amity and back to the floor. 

Amity, stood up in her bed, and put a hand on Boscha's shoulder. Amazement was the only thing that Amity had on her mind. Boscha was sitting in her room, just, having a moral crisis. It was like forever ago, when they were kids, Boscha wasn't always so angry, was she? It was so long ago that she couldn't remember. She was always confident and strong, but what happened?

“Boscha,” Amity locked eyes with her. “I, don't know what to say really, I'm happy that you asked to talk to me, I can see that your trying to be different. When I saw you at school today I had no idea that you'd been think so much about this.” Amity swallowed and Boscha, tensed even more. “I'd love to be real friends with you again.”

Boscha almost fainted from the anticipation and the answer would have made her spring out her seat if her legs didn't feel like over cooked spaghetti. 

Amity's voice broke through to her though. “But don't ever, bully Willow or Luz or Gus or anyone ever again!” Boscha nodded her he up and down ferociously. “Totally won't” she said. Bully Willow? At this point she basically wanted to be Willow. Wait what? She thought to herself and then the realization hit her like an Owl Tube to the gut. “I'm jealous of Willow”, the thought seemed to fall from the sky straight onto her mind, covering it. “I was the half-a-witch the entire time.” She whispered entranced. Amity leaned in to hear better.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing at all I was just thinking more.”

“About what?”

“Well, uh, us being friends is gonna tick our moms off isn't it?”

“Oh, definitely.” And they shared a rye smile and laughed.

Boscha and Amity talked more until late. Then she made her way home and was laying in bed  
flipping through Witch-ta-Gram when she got a text.

“Hey, Boscha?”

“Sup”

“I heard from Luz that you and Willow were going to work on your project tomorrow. Would you like for me and Luz to come over too, and we can all do are projects together?”

“IDK”

“You would have to be alone with Willow for a few hours if we don't come.”

“Come right in then, waters fine.”

“See you then!”

“Hey, Amity.”

“Yes?”

“You haven't told anyone about tonight right.”

“Not a soul Boscha, your secrets are safe with me.”

“Not even Luz.”  
“You know Boscha that people won't be opposed to you trying to be a better person, right?”

“OMG”

“I'm sorry I know, but, I just get so caught up with everything when I'm around her, She won't tell a soul she swears!”

“She'd better not.”

“You'll see when she comes over, she can be so stupid, but not with things like this.”


	2. Complications in Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha gets ready for the first day working on her project with Willow. But as the day unfolds more things seems to get in the way of both it and Boscha new found need for growth.

Boscha woke up to the Saturday with a kind of strange optimism. What was happening right now was her doing, she had not come up with the idea, that was Amity, but she had agreed and it was a choice that had made her future a small bit brighter. She made herself breakfast and ate it alone, her parents weren't ones to entertain guests of such, questionable status anyway. Sitting in the entrance parlor waiting for the first arrivals she fingered through a notebook that had ideas on how her potions might be combined with Willow's plants. It was something she was having trouble solving so   
Amity was studiously on time 10:00 Am on the dot. Behind her Luz was half asleep holding on to Amity by the forearm. Amity elbowed Luz and she shook her head to wake herself up. Boscha opened the door wide to allow Amity and her crutches through. Luz followed close behind and turned to Boscha and gave her a look that she couldn't decipher. 

“Well welcome to my house, the grudgby court is just down the hall to the left. If you didn't remember Amity. We can do our project there, it's big and there's nothing to break.” Boscha informed. 

The two witches made their way down the hallway and out of sight as she waited for the final guest to arrive, it had to have been more than a decade since she'd been here last. Back then she'd barely even talked to Willow. Then one day she was never invited over again, Amity stopped talking about her. It was like she had never existed at all. When school came around again everyone began showing off their magical power, if they had them. She was one of the first she knew had got them and when Willow was dead last in the race is made her strange and different. It was something that Willow couldn't help, but that hardly mattered to kids. 

One day at the dinner table Boscha had mentioned Willow to her parents. They mused about how out of place she was at they prestigious school they had sent her to. They laughed about how they'd have broken she was. They told me how good I was to not be her. 

Boscha's parents weren't like Amity's. Odalia was a perfectionist, everything about her children lives she manipulated and cut off to make them perfect. Like a bush being trimmed. She went down in the mud and interrogated them on everything made sure nothing was out of place. 

In comparison Boscha's parents may well have not existed at all. There were expectations certainly, get good grades, engage in extracurriculars, associate with the right people. However, where Amity's parents had cut off someone like Willow, hers would only go that far if her being friends with Willow would have made the rest of the rich families talk. So maybe they would have. They certainly weren't fans of Willow coming here even after her clear expertise in plant magic, but better she come her with the excuse of homework than someone of high society seeing Boscha slumming it up at Willow's. Boscha good mood began to sour, what if she was just trading another set of expectations from on high for another, Who did she what to be? What about was okay to keep or let go, would she still even really be her?  
A knock came from the door that brought Boscha out of her thoughts. The sound traveled down the hall and Amity and Luz came walking down the hall as Boscha opened the door. It was Willow and a rather large horde of seeds. Sitting on top of a wheel-barrow. 

“You probably made quite a scene walking around with all that around here.” Boscha blurted out. The groundskeepers probably would have cursed her if they'd see the dirt she was dropping all over.

“Very funny, Boscha.” Willow said. The comment was flat, dry and tinged with disappointed resignation. 

“Well I didn't mean like that.” Boscha protested.

“ How else would you have meant it.” Willow said countering.

“It was a joke!” Boscha thought quickly, but her mind stopped her from make things worse. Even as she got angry, Boscha kept from talking.

“Well, would you like to help with carrying it back to the court.” She finally said.

Walking around to the handles she lifted the wheel-barrow with ease and allowed Willow to take the seeds. As she made her way back she saw Luz with the same strange face as before. “Is she judging me?” She thought. The idea made her tense up even more after the rough greeting with Willow.  
As she turned the corner into the court and placed the wheel-barrow down she remembered the notebook she had in her jacket. Pulling it up she thumbed through looking for what she though might work best. Willow had already begun planting some seeds in the ground. On the otherside of the field Luz was being chased by an abomination. Walking to Willow Boscha kept her eyes on the book as she rattled off what she had to Willow. 

“Those are all the ideas I came up with, I like the one were I use my potions to fertilize one of your plants.” It was so simple the first one that Boscha had come up with actually, maybe though too simple fertilizer was something Boscha was already expected to know and all Willow needed to do was find a plat that would no well with it. It wouldn't get a bad grade, but it was hardly challenging like the teacher wanted.

“I think we need to do something a little bit more challenging, Boscha.” Boscha saw the little wince Willow had made with the comment and it dawned on her that, she had expected some abuse from suggesting something. Boscha had never really looked at the pain on someones face before. Never had she considered that, other than making her do what she wanted the fear she cause, changed people. After a short silence Boscha, made peace that this was her doing.

“Alright, what would you like to do?” Boscha avoided sounding commanding, but tried not move from her earlier tone too much to make it seem less deliberate. Willow still held her guarded stance, but continued.

“The planting potion seemed like a good fit, the one were when you pour down the potion on the ground a bunch of grass and stuff grows.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Boscha quickly replied and flipped back to the page. It certainly was more challenging extremely so. There wasn't even a single mention of it in any of the textbooks of anything like it. It would be new, but it could be that hard right?

Willow was squinting over a seedling with a packet of fertilizer, three hours had passed since they had begun. Boscha leaned over the batch of potion she had brewing. The mix steamed under the high heat of the burner. Barely a word had passed between them as they continued working. Next to them Luz and Amity were still vacillating selecting a project.

“But, there also so cool Amity!, I can't just pick one to do the project with your abominations.”

“Those are the rules in the syllabus Luz we can't do everything.” Amity insisted. Luz sighed.

The noise started to give Boscha a headache, her passion for potion making was fickle at the best of times it didn't help that the all singing all dancing, walking disaster Luz was sitting behind her. Focused on the potion in front of her though she dialed back the heat, it could get too hot or the magic would activate too early. As she turned to get more ingredients she felt a the sound of someone behind her.

“Watcha, doing, with this?” Luz was pointing at the bubbling potion. Boscha third eye kept track of the potion as she slide her two others to meet Luz's gave. Grabbing a handful of herbs, she moved back over to the potion.

“I'm creating a base so I can put in Willows plant magic, when it's ready.” This was the simple part really, from what she guessed this would be a pretty magic intense potion so creating a base that could handle so much was important, but not complicated. It wasn't as if she'd have any trouble finding or affording anything. Luz continued prying. They were simple questions, something Boscha would have know when she was five. 

“What are you doing over here anyway?” Boscha spoke trying to get Luz out of her hair.

Luz continued to circle her well Amity was off trying to wrangle an abomination that had gotten loose. 

“Well I was just coming over here to thank you for letting us use your court and having Amity and I over.” Luz chimed back.

“No, problem I guess, the grudgby field can take whatever you guys might throw at it anyway. Plus having Amity over makes my parents happy.” Boscha was right it was a good solution for both problems and Amity was good company anyway.

“Is that the reason you talked to Amity after school yesterday.” Luz's tone turn sour and morphed in a harsh whisper.

Boscha gave Luz her full attention now three eyes locked with two.”What do you mean by that.” Boscha returned in an equally hostile register.

“I mean that if your just using Amity-” Boscha cut off Luz

“I am not.” The defense spiked to a yell before dropping back down.

“Then what are you doing?. I want to hear it from you, witch to witch.”

“You can't tell me what to do, human, I'm not your servant and I won't just do whatever you say.” Boscha glared at Luz. She was seething, where do she get off think that she could interrogate her like this. 

“I know that Amity already told you, there's nothing left to say. Now just leave me alone.” I took every parcel of self control not to throw Luz across the room.

“You won't not hurt Willow or Amity ever again Boscha, You haven't changed, have you?” It was condemnation as if Luz in just hours had already seen how she was going to fail at finding out what was making her unhappy and it would everything Boscha had to look forward to. The tipping point came as Boscha took a step towards Luz.

“You think I like to being this way forever-,!” Before she could finish the threat the sound of cracking glass stopped her, potion sizzled on the hot burner as it boiled over, pressure built in the bottle until the cork bottle itself couldn't take it. Luz had froze in surprise as Boscha approached her, Without thinking Boscha jumped on top of Luz to get them both out of the way. An instant later a crack resounded across the room as Boscha felt bits of broken glass rain down onto her back. The smell of burnt leather made her throw her jacket off before seeing catch completely. A pile of ash on the ground was all that was left. 

Quietly, she let out her hand to help Luz up from the ground. Luz patted the dirt off herself as her eyes met Boscha's. 

“I know, I don't feel right like this, there's something wrong. I'm really am trying to change, really.” Boscha brought her hands onto her chest. “I know I have a long way to go, a-a-nd I think Amity's my friend and she can help show me how.” Boscha felt her stomach twist into knots as she spoke, this place was too open, too exposed for this, why couldn't she have waited until she was away from everybody to do this. Boscha whirled to the sound of around to see Willow staring at her. Boscha couldn't look back at her eyes, but she had to say something.

“I'm sorry.” It was painfully spoken, Boscha knew it could never be enough, but if words existed that were, she didn't know them. Willow said nothing, but turn away and walked quickly towards the bathroom. The sight made Boscha feel like a child, everything was out of control everything thing she did just broke her and everyone else up more. She faced Luz and Amity who stood by her now.

“Okay, I believe you.” Luz said stoically, 

Boscha sighed “You guys didn't come here just to hangout, did you?” 

It was Amity that responded. “No, if we knew that it would turnout like this we wou-”

“No, I understand.” Boscha glanced at the bathroom. “You right to worry for your friend, This is all my fault. You shouldn't apologize.” Boscha closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Some feeling came back into her legs as she exhaled. 

“We should take a break, it looks like your friend needs you.”

Amity and Luz went towards the bathroom, leaving Boscha alone in the court.

“Boscha dear, could you come here for a moment?” Her mother's voice came in through the P.A. “We need to talk for a moment, it seems.”

“At least be honest and not act like I could refuse.” Boscha thought. Still walking towards the bathroom, Amity turned and sent a worried look at Boscha before turning back. Boscha steeled herself and stretched before walking towards the exit.  
Boscha's mother was standing on the otherside of the door. She still stood a head taller than Boscha and her eyes fell to look down on her. 

“Our family doesn't act like this Boscha.” Boscha looked her mother in the eyes, looking away would only make her more angry. “I won't have you messing up our image when you have to impress to get into the Emperor's Coven.” Her mother placed a finger on Boscha's forehead and pushed into it. “Can you imagine how it feels to go out in public and have to answer for you, when you get like this?” Her mother didn't give her time to respond. “We're going to get you a new jacket, try not to burn this one.” And then she left. Nothing more needed to be said and Boscha understood, and as her mother disappeared out of view, Boscha felt herself shutter as she stepped back into the court and closed the door behind her.

She shut her I eyes tightly and let out a sigh before opening them. Everyone was still in the bathroom. Collecting herself she wiped water from her eyes and walked in. Willow and Luz were leaning against a wall talking, Willow had her glasses off. Amity was leaning against the sink between her and the others. Noticing that she had entered the room they turned to her.

“Is it alright if can, say something?” She had been looking at Willow, but the question was for all of them. Suddenly she was unsure if this was a place she was allowed to be in. Willow nodded.

“Say what you'd like to Boscha.” She confirmed.

Boscha wordlessly acknowledge the comment and continued.

“You guys can, leave now, if you don't want to continue after all of this. I can give you guys the lunch I bought for all of us.” Boscha imagined that they needed to separate, but to her surprise after talking for a few moments, they had agreed to eat here. Boscha more confused than worried seeing that Willow was in good spirits with Luz and Amity, brought them back down the hall and to the dinning room. What was laid out was a pretty simple meal, She had only known what her and Amity liked so she couldn't have gotten too complex.   
The lunch began as a quiet one on Boscha's part she mainly spent here time gnawing at a piece of bread. The person that finally broke her silence was Luz. 

“So Boscha what is this?” She was holding up a piece of bone on her plate. The middle was filled with it's own bone marrow mixed with herbs and spices. 

“It deviled bone marrow, have you not had it before?” It was a pretty common street food in Bonesborough, Boscha thought good for a half-time energy boost. She had actually gotten two just for herself.

Luz seemed to get focused at the idea of a Bonesborough specialty and tried to bite down on the edge of it. 

“Your not supposed to eat the outside of it, only the marrow in the middle. Amity corrected as she held down a laugh. After seeing Amity demonstrate this Luz perked up.

“Oh, so its like a tamale!” Luz said before she took a bite.

“Whats a tamale.” The rest of them though in unison although Boscha was the only one to say it out loud.

“Oh, my god, guys they're sooo good.” Luz savored the memory as she spoke. After she had described the pulled pork inside masa dough wrapped in a corn husk, Boscha couldn't really understand the appeal, but the similarity wasn't lost on her at least. Soon lunch was eaten and Boscha moved to more technical matters.

“Well, if everyone's done I've got some bad news,we probably can't come over my place for our projects next time.” Even Boscha wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic

“Does it have something to do with your mom calling you?” Amity inquired.

“Yeah, she wasn't exactly thrilled about my jacket or how busted the potion station is.” Boscha moved over quickly past the statement quickly to not dig up anything too soon. “We'll definitely need to see each other again to finish this so where are we gonna do it at?”

It was an open question. Amity said that she was out, apparently, hosting a human, a “unworthy witch” and your biggest rivals kid might not be the greatest decision, big shocker, and Willow lived way too far across town for them to move their stuff to her house. That left Luz, who in Boscha view was far too excited for this for this. The time was agreed upon same time next week.

Amity and Luz left first as Luz need to help Amity back on her crutches, It really was taking a long time for that leg to heal, Boscha thought to herself with a pang of guilt. Willow collected her things back into the wheel-barrow before heading towards the door. Holding open the door for her Boscha she closed it as she turned to wave Willow off, but as she did so she saw the wheel-barrow and how far Willow would have to take.

“Hey Willow, do you need some help taking that thing back to your house?” Boscha scratch the back of her head as she spoke. Willow almost decline out right, an extra hour alone with Boscha was a delicate thing anyway, but the wheel-barrow was inarguablely heavy, and there really didn't seem to be anything more to the offer than some help. 

“Alright.” Willow slung the sack seeds of her shoulder and let Boscha pick up the wheel-barrow.” Boscha started down the street. Behind them they began to hear footsteps coming up from behind them.

“Hey, you kids get back here!” Boscha turned to Willow.

“We should probably pick up the pace” She said as she broke into a light jog, follow by Willow. She hadn't been kidding when she thought they'd curse them. Soon entering a sprint the two felt how heavy their belongings had become.

“What is their problem!?” Willow shouted.

“I don't know!” Boscha shouted back through heavy breath. “My Mom always told me they took their jobs real seriously I didn't think they took it this far!”. In front of them roots shot up from the ground. The pair of witches bobbed and weaved through the maze before making it to the otherside. Willow quickly made a circle and the roots sealed up behind them. Turning the corner into an alley they stopped to take a breath. Upon seeing the enraged groundskeeper pass them by they took note of where they. Smack dab in the middle of Bonesborough, it was going to take even longer to get home now. Stretching before starting again they lifted Willow things again. Boscha was nothing but impressed with Willow athleticism, that dash probably would have wiped anybody else out on her team. Still even they walked slowly towards the house. Coming through the alleyway they stopped as a group of Emperors coven witch's marched in their path. At their head was Lilith yelling something about training them for a mission.

“This is the life that my mom wants for me, huh.” She thought to herself. Soon the column past them by and they continued. It was taking quite awhile, even though they had run towards Willow's house they were too tired now to go any faster. They didn't really talk about anything as they walked, the weather, ideas for the project, how likely it was Luz would have a Tamale when they arrived next week. After that they'd remained silent. 

“Thanks for jumping in the way to save Luz.” Willow said to break the silence.

“No problem, Willow, I wasn't even really thinking.” Boscha said surprised that Willow had brought it up.

“It wasn't much of a save, more like a grudgby tackle.” She continued.

“Amity and Luz told me that you trying to change.” Boscha almost frozen in place, but kept walking in the hope that she could pass off not hearing the question.

Her third eye darted back and forth to look at willow well her lower two stayed looking forward. Willow was looking straight at her. There wasn't any getting away from this. 

“Yeah.”

“Sorry if you didn't want to talk about.”

“I...” Boscha realized that she had stopped walking and lifted the handles again. 

“Its not that I don't want to talk about, I just, didn't imagine you'd what to hear about it now is all.”

Boscha let herself think for a moment as she walked. “I am trying to get better, all I knew when I was walking home the other day was that I wasn't happy, that I lost something, when I won that game. I don't know what that thing is, but... there's just a lot I don't know, I just don't really know who I am or what I want to do now. I think I know now that I'm not a good person and that I hurt you, but I can promise you that,I won't ever try to hurt you again, that promise I made at the start of this project, it's forever...” Boscha felt like the sincerity was going to make her tear herself apart, so much a dark part of her wanted to laugh it all away as a joke or turn to see Willow enjoying watching her squirm. That she'd come back to school and everyone would know and make her crunch up into a ball and die. Its not like Willow would ever be friends with her. She remembered the grimace on Willows face, she just didn't want people to be scared of her anymore.

Willow let the silence hang in the air for the moment to pass, but not to alarm Boscha. 

“Your right, you do have a long way to go, and it isn't something that anyone is going to do for you, it might be hard and painful..” Willow saw the Boscha tense up as she imgained the future, “But, the good thing about becoming a better person, is that you only fail by giving up, and one thing I know about you Boscha is that you don't give up.” 

They arrived at the Park house and Boscha placed down the wheel-barrow for a moment. And tried to ask a question, but the words could leave her mouth. 

“I, think I would be able to forgive you, not today, but someday Boscha.” There was a naive part of Willow that wanted to believe everyone could be forgiven, maybe naive wasn't the right word, hopeful maybe. But just how broad that sentiment could be given didn't really matter in the first place, the person standing over there was a monster, it was Boscha and It didn't take long to see how serious she standing there almost shaking. If she was willing to try, and make that effort for herself, by herself. Willow couldn't just leave her out in the cold. Boscha had said it herself that she needed a role model. Willow herself wasn't sure if she really could forgive Boscha, but there was only one way either of them were going to find out. 

Boscha had almost fallen over like a figurine as she listen to Willow talk, for all her fight or flight response had from years of grudgby it did not prepare her for what ever kind of exercise this was. But as she realized the weight of the trust Willow had just shown her from nothing. The warmth found it back into her body. 

She looked up at Willow from steps up to her door. “Thanks, Willow.” Willow gave a quick smile in return before the door opened and she walked out of sight. In her place stood Two tall dads, waving at them she gave a quick greeting. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mr. Park!” The amount of cheerfulness that she filled voice would have made a wine glass crack.

“Hello, Boscha.” Was the only reply from one of them. “Oh God.” Boscha thought, “They know who I am!” 

Giving a final quick wave Boscha then began walking away and too soon to be out of sight she began sprinting back to her house. That particular challenge could be faced another day.


	3. Dog Days of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha goes back to school after an eventful night at her house. How will she present herself now that she's trying to change? How will her friends react?

Hands slide across an uncreased leather jacket, it was the same color as the last one, identical as any two jackets could be. It still felt different though, standing at the edge of school's campus Boscha flipped a backpack over her shoulder and began walking down a hill towards campus. She had to find Skara and the rest of the team, they always talked before school. As she walked towards sides of the front door she could feel that she was being watched. Whenever, she gently, turned her head of course, they'd avert their eyes, but every slight movement of the head, dart of eyes betrayed them. Something of what had been going on in her head had gotten out. Now just by looking at her they could see her to her core. It probably took everything they'd have to not laugh at her as she walked by, had they known enough of what had happened, that she wouldn't fight back. In a mix a relief and shame, the fear she had tried so hard to instill protected her. 

Coming into view Skara stood talking to the rest of the team. Normally she'd have shouted out some greeting announcing herself and drowning out others, but this time she just walked into placed with a single word. As she stopped the sound made Skara turn with surprise, it was if she had snuck up on them. A short pause followed as they expected her to say something, all that can in return was a short. “Hey.” The quiet moment continued and Boscha considered what exactly they had expected, anger was a good option and had she had the ability she might have tried that. Even before all of this Boscha new she wasn't a great actor. “How's it going?”. Skara said she was doing fine, and returned the question. 

“I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I think I might have messed me up” 

“Well that's not good.” Skara replied “Hope you feel better.” That was nice of Skara. It made sense Skara was nice, it made her the most popular girl at school.

“I hope I feel better too.” Boscha said candidly. She stretched her arms out as the five minute yelled. It was at least true she didn't get much sleep. Walking around to the main entrance the girls formed the normal formation up front, Boscha up front to proclaim her dominance to proclaim her dominance. Bringing attention to herself today wasn't all that appealing to her so slowing her pace she glance and Skara.

“Yo, Skara you wanna go up front this time?” Boscha third eye look away as she asked.

“What?”

“You, uh, wanna do the entrance this time?” Boscha mimed the door opening motion.

“Are you like, hurt?” Skara questioned.

“Nah, no, I just thought you might like to do it sometimes.” Boscha wasn't sure if this would work. To her surprise Skara seemed to light up at the idea and took the lead. Sliding back behind her her teammates looked at her.

“What?” She said in defense of herself. Giving up their suspicious for now that turned to get ready for the new grand entrance. Initially Boscha just though she'd do want ever Skara did when she was here, but only now she realized that she'd never looked behind her to find out what that was. Recognizing the problem, Amelia leaned in and said that they just kind of struck a pose when she walked forward. Thanking her she picked up the pace. Behind. When Skara opened the door a couple people did turn, and did cheer with Skara as she yelled “Hexside!”. As that voice went down the halls more people turned towards the door. Some of them started a cheer too, well many more whispered about why Skara was there at all. The rule was that Captain goes in front and even more strangely Boscha was there standing behind striking a pose like nothing happened. After the initial reaction people closed in around Skara, she denied that she was the team captain. Nobody walked up to Boscha though and it then occurred to Boscha that her planned had backfired and that she was now stuck in a place where she could not act like herself before and did not know what it meant to act as she was now. 

She cursed the mistake for the attention it brought her, but hearing the cheerfulness on Skara's behalf, made the blunder sting a little less. Amelia, Cat, and Boscha followed as they came up though the crowd. Boscha had missed this, the adoration appealing, she gave a wave to the crowd as a smile formed on her lips. She wouldn't have to give up everything it seemed. Grudgby was something that she actually enjoyed, the rush of competition, the killer instincts, the adoring fans. In was in that moment as Boscha laughed, it was a strange laugh, she wasn't laughing at someone, something like the shared energy of room had entered her and just made relax, she hadn't placed herself above them to be admired or scared them into respect. Boscha loved grudgby and everyone else did too. 

Waving herself off when she got to her locker, Boscha grabbed the books she needed from the the mouth. She didn't like touch her locker so she just took all the books she needed for the day on her. 1st hour was simple potion dynamics and theory. Take notes, remember something you heard in class so your can tell your mother about when she asks.

Small notes of what had happened at the start of the day still wriggled at her, but is was not a bad feeling It was like she had looked over a curtain in her mind. Things she had never considered to be anything had shown itself to her. Bittersweet it made her think of what she already lost to time. “Well I'm still a freshman, so like, I guess I'm good.” As the her next classes when by they went in the usual rhythm. As lunch came around the Boscha slide back in her chair in fourth hour, she watch as the clock ticked towards the bell. As she leaned back she yawned as she spoke. “I can't wait for this class to be over.” The boy sitting next to her, she'd never learned his name, evidently he that the statement had been directed at him and after darting his eyes around the room. Came a reply.

“Sure, Boscha.” He then quickly turned back to what he was doing, 

“Why'd you have to make it weird kid.” She thought. She never did try to make small talk, she hated it, Why did he respond like that? Did he think she was weird? The questions became too much as she then tapped on his shoulder. 

“Hey, why'd you react like that?” She had not tried to sound threatening, for a moment though she might have even tried to keep her voice low, but the kid looked like a deer in head lights. Like she was about to bite his head off. His stammered response, pricked at Boscha, she was just asking a question, could she not get an answer. “Well, uh, you.” “Come on!” It was a harsh whisper. Tears began to for at the edges of his eyes as he looked around more, It was then that Boscha felt very seen. They were at the corner of the classroom, and despite the clear stress in his eyes, he seemed equally afraid of drawing more attention to himself as answering her question. No one was going to see them back here, Boscha began to think of ways to stop the situation from getting worse, hard ball didn't work so,

“Hey, uh kid I'm sorry I just wanted to know was all okay, I'm not gonna mess with you.” Her third eye glance around quickly.“I'm trying to be different now.” Then she tried her best to force a smile  
“Don't call me a kid.” Better than nothing. “You're right, my bad, so, what, is, your name?” He wiped the water from the corners of his eyes. “Thoss.” “Hi, Thoss.” Boscha felt her mouth dry as she wished that anything could take her away from this, “So, could you answer my question?”

“You really don't know?” The question seemed too pointed to be about something broad and Boscha strained her memory, but remembered nothing. She stared at him for a moment before his face went red. “You told everyone about my crush on Skara in the 8th grade, everyone made fun of me for it for the rest of the year!” Boscha was then called back to the memory, As she had thought about it then, she had been letting him off the hook, he had no chance to date Skara, she just saved him the embarrassment of asking her out himself. Looking back now however, it might have been a bit, harsh. Boscha felt the time inching forwards as the bell came closer and closer. “Your not even trying to be different are you, you just lied to get me answer.” The anger that she had held back came rushing forwards again. 

“I am not!” She bit back.

“You can't even talk to me without looking at the bell every second!” 

“I didn't know it matter to you that much okay.” Boscha shrugged angrily as she spoke.

“OF, COURSE you didn't you haven”t even dated ANYONE before!” He roared back.

The insult landed, the bottom dropped out from Boscha's self control as she grabbed him by his collar. “Listen hear you little-

“BOSCHA!” Boscha felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up. Everyone had turned turned around to see her and Thoss. “PUT HIM DOWN, BOSCHA.” Boscha didn't look back to him as she loosened her grip and let him slip back to the floor. The teacher was pointing their chalk at her as she turned to look at them. 

“I will not have you interrupting my class as we go over material for the test.” They pulled a glare as Boscha got back into her seat.

“Or do I have to make sure the Principle knows why you won't making it to grudgby today.”

“No, no, please I'm sorry, really.” She picked up pencil and began writing something off the board. Her right shoulder raised to block her view of that kid. 

“Good, now moving on...”

The bell rang not long after that. Speed walking out of the room, not allowing herself to hear what other people were saying. Blood started to rush to her face as she went through the door of the classroom. She went to a corner out of view and growled to herself. “Why'd he have to do that?” She thought to herself. “Everyone is going to talk now.” Her hand tensed in fists as she tried to blow off steam without any more attention. Relaxing, Boscha leaned against the wall she was hiding behind. It was about time to go to lunch, She'd have to go back to her locker to get her lunch. “Why did he have to be in that class?” She ranted to herself as she walked, mouthing the words, but not speaking them. Dragging the lunch box from the locker she turned the lunch room. Looking around the bustling students she had picked out Skara at their usual spot and moved over to sit next her, she slumped in her seat as she let the lunch box fall ungracefully, onto the table. Skara raised an eyebrow at her sullen friend. Something had been strange about her this morning, it wasn't like her to shy away from the spotlight like that. Now she came in looking like a kicked dog. What ever had got Boscha, it had got her bad. 

Skara leaned towards Boscha as she absent mindedly tore off the crust of her sandwich and ate it. “Are you alright, Bosch?”

For a moment she seemed to have sunk deeper into her chair before responding.

“What makes you say that?” Boscha didn't look at as she spoke only glancing at her after she had finished talking.

“Well, you didn't want to lead us in like you usually do, you were all weird during practice the other day and now, your barley eating that sandwich. I've never seen you so down.” Skara placed a hand on her shoulder. “Can't you tell a friend whats wrong.” 

Boscha turn turned to look at Skara this time, but once again turned away before speaking. 

“Are you afraid of me?” Boscha said quietly. It was a strangely casual response. Calm and expectant, like she knew what answer was coming. To her surprise it was Skara that stayed silent for a moment and Bosha turned back to her. Suddenly she felt a arm wrap around her shoulders.

“Of course we're not afraid of you Boscha!” There was a bit of laughter in her words. Effortlessly waving away the concerns. Boscha almost felt like crying as she let herself get squished into the hug. “But, I'm serious!” She protested. “And so are we.” Came the response from Skara matching the serious tone.” Cat and Amelia made it into group hug. Boscha let herself get rocked back and forth in the hug, only trying to stay seated when they threaten to push her off. Her face had turned noticeably red, even through her pink complexion and she deiced to try and release the hug. 

After some protesting the group had split apart. Skara sat back into her chair. “Did that make you feel any better?” Boscha straighten out her jacket, and even she admitted that it even felt a little bit more at home. She told Skara as much, then continued. “Thanks, Could I talk to you guys about last week?” 

Cat and Amelia sat up in their seats. “Sure, go ahead.” Cat responded.

“I really messed up, I got too caught up with Willow being more popular and dragged you guys into it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mean to Willow either I just messed up bad.” She admitted. 

“It's not just your fault Boscha.” Amelia respond. “We decided to follow along with you, Skara was the only that actually tried to stop you.” “And I should have done more.” Skara added. “We made are own bad decisions Boscha it's not your fault.” She continued. 

“So, hows that group project going with Willow, anyway?” Amelia said.

“Well, it has gotten a little tense.” Boscha paused wondering if it was really worth it to go over that days event. “But, I think that me and Willow have an understanding now, at least, even if things got a bit weird after I apologized.” Moving her arm reminded her of something else. “I also burned my old jacket and now this new one feels all weird.” She stretched trying to pull the leather into a more comfortable fit.

“How'd, you burn your old jacket?” Skara inquired. 

This may have not been a part of this story that, Boscha wanted told and more dangerously her mother, but the cat was out of the bag now and an fake explanations weren't gonna work. So laboriously Boscha began to explain why she'd let a potion explode all over her jacket.

“You pushed Luz out of the way that's so brave.” Skara said enraptured by the story. 

“You bought them lunch too that so sweet.” Cat added. “I didn't know you could be so thoughtful.” She said coyly. 

“It wasn't like that, I just thought it might help us be more productive. You know, like a gesture of good will.”

“You've never bought us lunch before, and you even got them bone marrow, whats up with that?” Skara said in fake anger.

“I'm never gonna buy you guys lunch if you guys don't stop.” Boscha declared.

“Whoa lets not get drastic here, besides your avoid the question, just how soft on them are you.” Cat continued.

“I wouldn't really call tackling someone, “being soft” at all, what did you want me to do let her burst into flames?” Boscha said. 

Skara sighed, defeated. “Fair enough, Boscha.”

Soon lunch was over and Boscha and her friends went their separate ways as they left, Boscha felt lonely. Not overwhelmingly, only in a fleeting sense. She had felt it before as she had entered. Now however, she could at least place a name upon the feeling. The rest of her classes were uneventful, though as she arrived at her sixth hour, she saw Willow talking to Gus before in front of the door. Once again tension began to rise within her, but it wasn't the loneliness she had felt before. It was like facing a mountain she needed to climb. Or a challenge to over come. Boscha could become better, she had done so already, but now she needed to keep going. 

She walked over to Willow and greeted them with a “Hey.” Willow turned on her heel to see her. Gus looked at her, eyeing her suspiciously. Bosch tried to remain casual despite the interference. 

“So, Willow we have to present our project to the class, do you want to do it or should I.” Boscha stood next to the door with Willow as they chatted about how the whole thing should be described. Her third eye began to wonder around and something peculiar caught it's attention. As people filtered into the classroom they stopped to stare at her and Willow. Maybe it was them acting so (relatively) casually together that made it something worth looking at. Before people staring at her would have annoyed her to no end, but now it just seemed like something to she'd have to deal with. It couldn't last forever right?

Willow decide that she should be the one to present, much to the relief of Boscha. Who could slide back into her seat and relax for the rest of the hour. Boscha and Willow had been moved to be next to each other in class. Willow was the one of the first to go up, explaining the project the teacher gave a thumbs up and Boscha gave the obligatory clap as she stepped down from the podium. She gave a thumbs up to Willow as she sat down and continued scrolling her phone. Last was Amity and Luz. Amity and Luz walked up together and tried to struggle through the presentation. Apparently they had not come up with a single project. Luz started listing off dozens of project ideas as Amity placed her face in her palm. After she had finished she gave gave a thumbs up to Amity. Amity readied herself for the response of the teacher, 

“Well Luz, that was a very energetic speech.” He then turned to the rest of the class. “Your classmates could learn a thing or two from you enthusiasm, Great job.” They both went back to their seats and Boscha heard Willow stifled at laugh at how red in the face Amity was. Boscha raised an eyebrow at the out-of-character humor. Willow looked at her with an interested grin on her face.

“So does Amity get like that with just Luz, or does she do it when shes not around too.” She said.

Boscha thought about it from a moment, but why'd Willow want to know any why?

“Why do you wanna know?” Boscha said

“Oh. No reason, I think I've just noticed her taking a special interest in Luz is all.” Her voice was thick with insinuation even Boscha wouldn't miss.\

“Amity and Luz, psh, I don't see it, Amity way to stuck up to even do something like that.” Boscha wagered.

“Oh, but you can't tell me she hasn't been acting strangely lately.” Willow continued. “The other day, she walked was talking to herself as I walked into the room and she nearly jumped out of her socks when she saw me. She turned bright red then ran out of the house before saying anything. Willow continued thinking. “And that cast been on her leg for like an extra week, do you think that has anything to do with it?” She pointed to Luz helping Amity around on her crutches. 

“So what, we already knew she was soft on her, but that doesn't mean it's anything. Could just be that Luz helps Amity get out of her house.” 

“I don't know if I buy that its just that, Boscha.” Willow continued to look at the pair.

“Suit yourself, Willow.” Boscha leaned back in her chair and kept flicking through Penstigram.

As class ended Boscha got up to go to practice, As she went down the hall, Willow came rushing up behind her. 

“Hey, Boscha do you wanna talk about our project for a bit? I need to know whats going to be in that potion.”

“Sure, we can talk well I practice, besides if your coming along I think the team wants to apologize to you too.” Boscha said.  
“Oh, well I don't know if I really want all that attention.” Willow became flustered.

“Their not gonna stop bothering me about it I don't get you to come along, your the one that wanted to talk. Besides you do deserve it.” Boscha argued. To her satisfaction Willow didn't say anything, but continued follow her. Boscha swung the locker room doors open wide so both her and Willow could make it through. 

“The gym though that hall,” Boscha pointed at it. “I'll be out in a minute I gotta get my gear on.” Boscha turned to her locker before talking again. “Oh, and fair warning, the rest of team should already be there.” Willow followed Boscha's directions and entered the gym. Catching the attention of the assembled players.

Skara turned her head around as Willow waved awkwardly from where she came in.

“Hey. Willow coming along with Boscha I see, Me and everyone have something we like to say to you.” Skara, Amelia, and cat surrounded Willow. Skara open her arms for a hug before waiting for a sign from Willow. Willow gave a wordless thumbs up before, being crushed by the three in a hug. 

“We're sooo sorry.” They said in unison. 

“It's fine guys we talked after the game remember, it's all alright.” Willow said trying to relax the group.

The team let Willow out of the hug. “Yeah, but we never said we were sorry.” Cat insisted.

“Well I'm alright with it being water under the bridge.” Willow thought for a moment. ”Just make sure you don't do it to anyone else okay.”

“No problem.” Skara said. “And I know that Boscha would say they same thing too.”

“I'm sure she would, too.” Willow said quickly.

“Like I really think you had an effect on her, she's been like so different all day.” Skara continued. “

Willow held back a flattered blush. “Well I'm uh, honored that you think I did all that, but I think that Boscha did a lot on her own.”

“Alright Banshee's let's get training!” Boscha voice yelled from behind them. Boscha took a ball from the rack and slammed the ball towards the group. 

“Well I guess this hasn't changed.” Skara added before deftly jumping out of the way. Skipping across the floor the ball hit the far wall and bounced back over to the group. 

“Nice, reflexes!” Boscha complimented. A wide smile across her face. “Let's see that hustle on the grudgby field.” 

Boscha led the team through the usual warm-up exercises and stretches well talking to Willow about the project. It was clear that well Boscha's more timid behavior was still present it was nowhere to be found on the grudgby field. Willow kept up with her as she did her laps around the court. As they talked, Willow considered what Skara had said earlier. Could a single day make such an impression? Skara and the others had seemed fairly convinced and at least on Boscha's side the single day on that grudgby field seemed to be more than enough to inspire some change in her. It wasn't like Willow to keep grudges, if that was what she had against Boscha, looking at her right now it seemed like she hadn't changed at all. Confident, aggressive, demanding. Those were all things that made her a great grudgby Captain though.

She had wanted to forgive Boscha, to at least put an end to whatever was between them. Now it seemed that Boscha had taken more steps toward that goal than herself, maybe it was all on Boscha to work towards that. Willow hadn't done anything wrong, even Boscha had admitted as much. Talking to her dads about they made it seemed like it was so simple to tell Boscha she was forgiven and be done with it. Looking at now though made it seem so artificial and empty, exactly who Boscha is would have played on her mind forever. 

As they talked on the track, Willow did see a part of Boscha that did change however. She'd never talked to Boscha for long before on this. Looking at her expression now it seemed like the Boscha before had been like a slightly off kilter performance. Like it had been a part of who she was that had grown and overwhelmed the rest. Willow didn't really know how she had become that way, but the girl in front of her right now was more authentic than at any point she'd known her. The aggressive grin and swagger, held up not by expectation, but pride in perfected skill.

Willow brought herself back to the original question. Could she forgive Boscha? The answer to that was yes, one day. More problems grew out of it. How,where, when? Willow did not know and with that in mind she deiced that she would wait for Boscha to bridge that gap.

“Hey, Petals wait up!” Boscha called out from behind her. “Can't waste all your energy just on this.”  
To Willow's surprise she was more than a few paces ahead of Boscha. “What the heck it up with Petals.” Willow thought out that loud. 

“Oh, I just thought you might want a new nick name besides Half-a-” Boscha cut herself off. “I mean the other one.” 

“You might wanna workshop that one a bit more then.” Willow said as she walked back to Boscha.

“Fair.” She admitted. “What was up with trying to leave in the dust, we were talking, are you afraid of potion magic.” She said jokingly. “Sometimes I feel like I am.”

Striking her then was the issue that she had not heard a single thing Boscha had said for quite a while now. Nodding quickly, Willow danced around exposing her error. Agreeing wholeheartedly to whatever Boscha had said. 

The end to practice rolled along as normal and after Skara, Cat, and Amelia gave Willow another hug. Boscha and Willow went their separate ways. Slinging her back pack over herself, Boscha waved Willow off and walked home. As she entered her house she was met with an unusually situation. Her father sat off to the side near door of to the side. His face was disinterested. It was clear that the person who stood in front of Boscha was the reason he was there at all. Her mother. She was almost learing over the door, but her face was neutral, expecting a response. Boscha remained silent, making her mother talk as they looked each other in the eyes.

“Boscha, I'm glad I heard from your teacher in fourth hour today, our family shouldn't take such insults. But you shouldn't be so friendly with that Park girl and her friends, if the Emperor thinks you can't stand on your own you won't be accepted.” Her voice was like a rush of ice cold water as it ran though Boscha. It was not as disapproving as she had feared however. 

“Willow Park is more popular at school now than ever, and she has proven to the teachers that she's a competent witch. I think it would be helpful to stay on better terms with her.” It was to Boscha a convincing lie and was in more than one sense true. Willow may be a better witch than her right now. “It would be like being on the grudgby team, right.”

Her mother took on a more commanding tone. “You are on the grudgby team because your the captain, your above the rest in a role of leadership. Skara and the others are beneath you. As for Willow if she is as competent as you say acknowledging her would only bring more shine on your competition. You already have the Blight girl to deal with.”

“Willow is in the plant track and isn't going into the Emperor's Coven.” Boscha insisted, a dangerous move.

Her mother had begun moving away before Boscha spoke. “I not arguing Boscha, I'm ordering.” Then she left as did her father without saying a word. 

She let out a sigh of relief and made off to her room before locking the door behind her. Hopping on to her bed she started to skim through Penstigram. After a moment of that she glanced over to the pile books on her desk and decided that they could probably spend the rest of the week there. She wondered what everyone else was up to. Skara was probably out shopping, and Amity had a nightmare of homework every night, not to mention the private training with her siblings. She didn't even know where Luz lived. 

She then considered Willow and things became more complex, she couldn't hangout with her anymore without raising more hell with her parents and she still needed to apologize properly to her. Her jacket began tugging at her as she laid on her bed and she through it off to the side. What could she even begin to say? I'm sorry for trying to ruin your life for like four years, it was a bad look for me? Maybe a gesture might work? She drew blanks on that one too. Plants? Too obvious, being nicer? Not enough. Boscha didn't even know if she'd ever talk to Willow again after this was over. 

She looked at herself in her mirror, if she apologized now, with just words. She knew Willow would accept, but then it might just be over. She wanted to be friends with her. She was so much more than what she'd thought of her. Maybe not apologizing soon at as possible was selfish. Boscha needed for it to be better, for her, and so that asking to be friends wasn't too much. The reflection in the mirror across from her looked tired The tight wrapped bun in her hair pulled back at her as her face tensed. Clinging to her was the realization that something is wrong with her, something that was integral. It was like looking over a cliff into the ocean, as if changing anything would make her fall apart and be torn apart by the waves after she plummeted down the side.

“I need to be different, and that person will still be me.” She said to herself and pulled out the pin, allowing her hair to fall to the sides. 

“Well it's a start.”


	4. The Owl House

Boscha rolled over on her bed and blew the hair out of her face. It was Saturday and after a wearing her hair down for a week, the new hairstyle charm was lessening. She moved hair out from in front of her third eye. Pulling herself out of bed she began getting ready for the day. Her parents hadn't asked about the hair cut, honestly after she'd returned home Monday she'd barely seen them at all. Similarly, no one but Amity had asked and when retelling the moment in the privacy of her room, the amount of pure sincerity made her almost pass out from embarrassment. Amity for her part had showed support, well running her hands through her own dyed hair. It was another saccharine moment of empathy between them and as much as Boscha wanted to shatter the moment with a sly comment, a better or worse part of herself let the moment play out in simple silence.

She was supposed meet Amity half way to Luz's house so that she could show Boscha where it was. Looking at the clock she blinked slowly at it, to try and make it go backwards. Slipping on her shoes she rummaged around the fridge for a snack before slipping out the door. There was no one to wave to as the house passed out of sight. Walking down the well maintained streets of her neighborhood towards the Blight house, this wasn't really “half-way” but she had gotten up early and could be bothered to wait around the town without anyone to talk to. 

Stepping up to the large mansion, Boscha knocked on the hard oak doors. They opened slowly and Edric popped his head through the small gap, he stood a head taller than Boscha and looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

“Hello, Bow-sha,” Somehow she didn't know if mistake was intentional or not.

“It's Boscha, Edric.” She leaned against a pillar to be sure she could show how much he wasn't getting to her. “I came here to meet up with Amity before we left. 

Underneath Edrics head, Emira's head appeared. “That's weird we hadn't heard Mitten's was going anywhere.” 

Boscha looked at them both suspiciously, Amity never had never been short of complaints about them. Behind them Boscha heard someone walk up. 

“What are you two doing.” It was Amity. 

Edric and Emira rolled their eyes and looked back at Boscha.

“I guess we'll let Mittens keep her secrets, for now.” Then their heads disappeared. 

“Who are you talking to!” Amity said as Boscha leaned into the door that had been left open. Only her third eye could see over the wall and she saw Amity trudging towards the door, beet red in the face. She pushed the door all the way open, exposing Boscha, suddenly feeling like she was caught, Boscha straightened herself and smiled. Raising one hand to wave as she spoke. 

“Hi, Amity.” Amity looked confused and Boscha tried guess why. “I just thought that you needed, some help walking and I guessed that since I woke up early I could just come over here.” Amity looked suddenly lost in thought, it reminded Boscha of how Amity had looked when she was team captain talking strategy. 

“Uh, is it okay if I come inside?” Boscha stepped gingerly through the threshold has Amity continued mumbling something to herself. As Boscha finished sliding past her she suddenly broke from her thoughts. Amity grabbed Boscha by the jacket and quickly pulled her up to her room. Boscha continued trying to figure out the situation as the door closed behind. Everything seemed in order in her room with one exception. An abomination stood in the middle of room leaning over the sides of its cauldron. 

Amity let out a quick sigh and grabbed Boscha again at the shoulders pulling her close.

“Alright Boscha, I need you to keep a secret.” Boscha nodded quietly, her head continued to spin trying to figure out what was happening. What could be making Amity so serious? Did something happen with her parents? School? As they stared at each other Amity tried to speak, but could only blush more and more. Squeezing her eyes shut she pushed out the words.

“You can come out now.” Amity turned to the abomination and Boscha followed suit. Stumbling out of the cauldron the magical creature leered over the two lowering its head and opening its mouth. Suddenly a Luz's head burst out of the abomination.

“Super secret slumber party!” Luz yelled out as she jumped out the abomination onto the ground covered in the abomination's goop. 

Amity winced at the noise. “I told you to say quiet, dummy!” She said in a harsh whisper, trying to not look Luz.

Boscha put her hand on the bed as she tried to stifle a laugh. Trying to remain quiet, her eyes began to water. Rubbing her eyes she gave Amity a one armed hug. 

“You secrets safe with me Mittens, the twins are on your case though.” 

“This is not funny, Boscha. And call me MITTENS... I meant DON'T”.

“Your right, your right.” She let out a long sigh. “So, Luz how'd you get there.” Pointing at the abomination and once again chuckling.

“I decided to have a surprise slumber party with Amity and this was the best way we thought of.” Luz explained. 

“I took no part in doing any of this.” Amity corrected .

“I know you wanted to say yes.”

“You hid in our project!” Amity said as she blushed.

Boscha paced up and down the room and threw her jacket onto the bed. “So are we just spending the rest of day here or what?”

“I'm working on it I just have to come up with a way the to get out here without Edric and Emira seeing us. I'll never hear the end of it they see Luz. If only Gus was here he could just make an illusion and we could leave.” Amity began thinking again, biting her nails. 

Luz motioned over to the abomination. “I could just walk out in this guy” Patting it on the back, abomination goop slashed out from the hit. Suddenly the abomination began shaking before tripping back into the cauldron and falling apart with the face frowning on the top of the pool of goo. 

“I already told you, that abomination is too unstable for something like this, they could fall apart at anytime.” Amity almost seemed frantic, it was strange for Luz and Boscha to her like this. She always seemed so collected. 

“How long have you guys been in here?” Boscha said trying to change the subject for the moment. 

“Oh, just since yesterday afternoon.” Luz dismissively said. 

“Did you sleep in the cauldron? Wait where did you-? Nevermind I don't wanna know.” Boscha slid her eyes back to the twin bed on the other side of the room. 

“I'll have you know we used two pillows as a wall.” Amity said unprompted.

“Man what is up with her today.” Boscha thought.

The group stood around proposing increasingly complex plans as Boscha fiddled with her phone. It had only been a half an hour and they were still a fair bit ahead of schedule. Twirling her hair around in her finger, half listened to Luz as she explained a plan were somebody named “Hooty” made some kind of distraction well they all booked it for the door. That was when it hit her. 

Boscha yelled out over the conversation. “Wait, guys. What if we just put Luz inside the cauldron and keep her under the goop? Then we won't have to worry about it falling down. It would just be like that time she went to the school as an abomination. Remember?”

“But, what about-, um...” Amity interjected, but quickly fizzled out. “I really need to get some sleep.” 

“Alright then we should get move-on soon then, we don't want to keep Willow waiting.”

As predicted the plan worked perfectly, Luz apparently having the lung capacity of whale also helped, Boscha wasn't really sure how she could stand being under for so long, but if she could do it, she could do it. Even when Edric and Emira did show up to pester them they never looked at the cauldron. As Amity tried to open the door Edric slide in front leaning down to be at head level with Amity.

“To pass this door behind me, you will have to pass these riddles three.” He rhymed. 

“I hate you.” Amity said flatly. 

“Okay, fine. Way to bring down the mood. Have good day or whatever.” And he sulked off to find Emira.

Amity walked with her head up high as she walked, talking idly about random neighborhood gossip with Boscha. Luz was still in the cauldron and would stay there until they made it out the neighborhood just to be safe. Her mind was wandering from that particular problem though. As she stared into pink girl's face next to her, she was certain that she had to know about her crush on Luz. She could see in that smirk she wore on her face while she walked. Amity never knew Boscha to smile unless she knew something. 

On the other hand through Boscha was acting just as strangely, maybe the fact she was talking to Luz not through gritted teeth or the fact she had just laughed in her room at something that wasn't the misfortune of others. Amity told herself that she was thinking to much into it. She had to know about it, Boscha doesn't just smile. She had to confront her about it later, but not with Luz anywhere near her. 

Boscha walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, if she wasn't talking then she would probably would be whistling. So far the day had been turning out great. No parent appearances, no horrible drama. Just relaxing honestly, it wasn't like operation, get Luz out of the house was a crisis, she could just let a smile rest on her face. She was just chilling with her friends... Huh, Amity was definitely her friend, but Luz. She'd gotten to know her more in the passed two weeks than the rest of the school year combined. Thinking back on the match just made feel like throwing up now, like an embarrassing photo from years ago. Could she call herself friends with Luz? She was definitely the type to let bygones be bygones, but she should do something right? They were walking alone through a part of town now. As they came to stop by a road Boscha looked down into the pot of goop she was pushing. 

“Hey, Luz can I tell you something.” Boscha started planning the words well not thinking about the audience they had in Amity.

Luz slowly emerged from underneath the goo and Boscha had to try and stay serious. “What's up Boscha.” 

“I know that it might be a bit sudden and all, but I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys.” Boscha swallowed and tried to look Luz in the eye. “It was stupid and mean of me and I just hope that we can move on to be friends.” To be, it was good choice of words, not too committal or going to fast, it soothed Boscha mind as she wait for a response. She put out her hand. Luz glanced at it for a moment before leaning forwards and hugging Boscha.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Luz said as Boscha awkwardly returned the hug. Her eyes began to be clouded by tears, but she didn't cry.

In a garbled voice she responded “Yeah, this means a lot to me too.” They released each other and Luz looked serious for a moment. 

“ You gotta apologize to Willow and Gus too okay.” Excitement seemed to over take the witch. “This is just like in Azura book five!” She whispered to herself.

“Working on it.” Promised Boscha. “I wanna make things right.”

Behind both of them they heard a loud, but deep thunk. Turning they suddenly saw Amity passed out on a patch of grass off the sidewalk. 

“Oh, my God, Amity!” Luz leaped out of the pot with ease and rushed over to Amity with a speed that surprised Boscha. Luz shook Amity for a few seconds before the girl's eyelids fluttered open.

“Amity what happened!” Luz said in concern.

Boscha helped Luz lift Amity back to her feet. “You need some help Amity?” 

“Me I'm FINE, I'm great, come on, why wouldn't I be?”

Boscha let Amity stand on her own and although it looked like she might fall back down, but she steadied herself. 

“You sure your don't want some help?” Luz looked even more concerned, Amity's rushed response doing little to stop her from holding out a hand if Amity might need it. She waved it away with a forced, confident step forward. 

“I'm alright Luz don't worry.” Amity nodded her head to exaggerate the sentiment, before taking a place at the front of the group, pushing them forward, even as the clunk of her cast slowed her pace.

Luz remained walking side by side with Boscha no one being able to find the words to break the awkwardness that had fallen over them. Boscha let her third eye wander and her and Luz shared a look. It seemed that Luz didn't know what was up with Amity either. She wasn't angry, just high strung, tired maybe? The whole thing didn't make any sense, she wasn't like this at school. She looked at Luz and shrugged. Neither of them thought it was the right time to ask about it. 

Reaching the edge of town Boscha continued to push the cart as it dug into the gravel road that led into the forest. Noticing the difficulty she was experiencing Luz moved over and helped her push it forward. The gesture was both appreciated and frustrating, she could not help being embarrassed. Her athleticism was a point of her pride that had remained unscathed in past, but it seemed that not even it would be spared. Letting out a sigh, she tried to let the acid feeling flow out of her. With a crunch of gravel and a sudden splash of mud, the cart was freed. Luz wiped the sweat from her forehead and let out a sigh. 

“Wooo, that cart was really stuck.” Luz was winded, but her voice still dripped with positivity that made Boscha nauseous. “Now we're back on track!” and she slapped the side of the cauldron. Staying behind the cart with Boscha. Her eyes darted forwards to make sure that Amity was still out of ear-shot.

“Psst, Boscha.” Boscha turned her head, there was only one thing this was going to be about and she knew it. 

“Yeah.” Boscha said.

“Do you know whats up with Amity?”

Boscha stared at Amity as she took a moment to think about it. “I have no idea.” There was another pause. “I might not be the best person to ask about this kind of thing.” 

Luz looked exasperated. “I mean, can you give me anything? You've know Amity for way longest than I have.” Luz l

“I mean we haven't been that close for all that time.” Boscha tried to stop there, but the concern that Luz showed made her continue and, if she was being honest, her own. “ Amity isn't the kind of person to act like this for a small reason. Something, and I don't know what, has been bothering her for a while. She hasn't told me anything.”

“I think it might be something that I did, and the worst part is I don't even know what.” Boscha listen to Luz silently. “I didn't have a lot of friends in the human world, and I really don't wanna mess this up, Amity is like, the first person I've ever really...” She trailed off. “I think that she might hate me.”

Boscha kept her low voice authoritative. “Luz, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.” Luz appeared to wince and Boscha continued. “Amity does not hate you, your one of, if not the best friend she has ever had. I don't think I've heard her say a single bad thing about you. Your brave, smart, talented. I have never heard the end of it.” Boscha stopped pushing the cart and grabbed Luz by the forearms. “Your not a bad friend Luz.” Boscha shook Luz to try and snap her out of her low. “I'll talk to her later to get to the bottom this if you uncomfortable with doing yourself.” Luz nodded. “Got it.” Boscha responded 

Luz swallowed and stretched, allowing some of her natural levity return. “Thanks, Boscha.” A smile crept out onto her face as she considered how strange that phrase was to her. 

Acknowledging it Boscha put her hand on the back of her neck as she turned back to he cart. “I guess I owe you, so don't worry about.” Boscha look forward as she spoke. “I glad you can trust me with this sort of thing.” 

Luz smiled, and kept her voice soft and low. “Well what are friends for.”

Boscha tried to keep from blushing, but all she could do was lower her head down to try and keep the red out of view.

Amity fell back next to the other two girls and the conversation came to end. Coming over a slight rise in the road Boscha saw the Luz house. Compared to her own home is was, cozy, to say the least. Cobblestone was strewn about the ground and came up onto the walls and then faded into the pale yellow plaster. A crumbling tower and rose from behind the house and on Boscha saw a stained glass window shine on the wall facing her. It hit the sun just right and twinkled over the barren dirt. As Boscha squinted to keep the light out of her eyes and as she did so, she almost felt like the the eye in the window was watching her. 

“HOOT.” Boscha swung around quickly to look behind her. Inches in front of her an, owl thing had loosely coiled itself around the group. Behind her she heard a set of foot prints walk behind her.

“Hooty what the heck!” Luz threw up her hands at the monster, turning its attention Luz, it coiled towards her and Boscha avoided touch the body. 

Hooty looked giddy as he flung himself back and forth. “I see that you brought new friend for me to talk about my hobbies tooooooooo.” He then whirled back to Boscha. “Hello, new friend, I've heard of you befooooore.” Boscha leaned away from the bird tube and felt her head move between her shoulders. Hooty moved closer and his voice became a whisper. “Don't worry, I've heard only bad things. HOOT.” 

“Noceda, get this owl monster away from me.” Boscha began to pivot her feet to run, but suddenly she was stopped by a thud that shook the ground. Suddenly a purple black fist hurled itself into view and Boscha fell back as Hooty deftly evaded the strike. Recoiling from wherever he had come from, Hooty moved back to look at Luz.

“Okay, Luz I'll see you at the house. HOOT.” Then he moved back out of view. 

Bringing herself back to her feet Boscha saw Amity yell at the retreating bird. 

Letting out a tired sigh, Boscha looked at Luz, “Please tell me that that bird does live in your house.”

“Well I mean he doesn't really live in the house, he is, well he is the house.” Luz gave a halfhearted laugh to soften the blow. 

“What does that mean?!” Boscha pleaded.

“It means that Luz's house is a house demon.” Amity walked up next to Luz. “Don't worry as long as I'm around he won't bother us too much.” Amity said confidently.

They moved down to the house and Luz held open the door, muffling Hooty as he swung by. Walking in Luz announced. 

“Welcome to the Owl House!” 

The light from the stained glass poured into the cottage, a thin amber hue covered everything it touched as her and Amity stepped in. Magical, potions, ingredients, objects, books were littered across the floor and every shelf. Sitting on the couch was Willow. On her lap was a small demon sleeping soundly on with its tail tucked underneath itself. Turning gently as to not disturb the creature she greeted the arriving guest. 

“Hey, guys hows it going?” Her eyes quickly darted back to the demon as it stretched before returning to its slumber. “We might want to keep to down a notch.” 

Luz walked over to apologize for being late to Willow, Boscha over heard a dramatic retelling of them walking out of Amity's house in a hushed whisper. Boscha gave a wave to Willow and walked off to where ever Amity was walking to at the moment. Going into the hall that led the way to the stair she watch and follow as Amity seemed to begin stepping deliberately to be quiet. As they came over to a door that was left a crack open. Boscha stepped on a loose board, Amity was leaning into the room, hands pushing open the door as they held onto it. The board creaked loudly, Amity let out a “eep!” flipped around, before falling backwards into the room. Boscha spit out an apology quickly as she walked into the room and lifted Amity back up to her feet. 

Amity sighed, relieved. “Oh, Boscha. I thought you were Luz.” 

Boscha looked around the room. “Um, Amity where are we?” 

“Um, well you see...” Amity gave a nervous laugh as she spoke.”

There was a sleeping bag on the floor with a pile of clothes off to the side. Various bits of human junk were scattered about on the ground. An otter plushie was pushed into the corner. 

“Is this Luz's room?” 

Amity seemed to deflate with the question. “Yes...” 

“So what are we doing in here?” Boscha looked around the room again. “Looking for something?” Picking up one of the strange human bobbles. 

“Put that down!” Amity pulled Boscha arm down and let the bauble hit the floor, we can't let anybody know we're in here.” Amity's voice fell into a whisper. Grabbing Boscha she tried to push the larger girl out the door. 

“You know you shouldn't be doing things like that with your broken leg.” Boscha let the sly comment fall out of your mouth. Causing Amity to blush. “And what do you know about broken legs Boscha. 

“Enough to know that you've been acting all weird this week. Like extra weird, compared to the normal amount of weird.” Boscha let her third eye look down at Amity. 

“We're all weird Boscha, what's the difference?.” Amity deflected. 

Frustrated Boscha continued. “Like, I'm worried about you weird.” Boscha face felt hot as she spoke. “You act all nervous and avoid us all the time, you get all defensive out of no where, faint and trip randomly, I'm serious! If something is wrong I want to be there for you.” 

Amity looked down at the floor and didn't speak. Boscha felt a rock fall down to her stomach. This had all started so recently, and only one thing that came to mind was her trying to be real friends. 

“Amity, if you don't want to be friends I-” 

“Boscha this isn't about you!” Amity's voice rang out with both anger and compassion.

Boscha felt the stab of the insult and the tinge of rage in the that made her own blood boil, but as she tried to yell back all that came out was a whimper. 

“Then what is then.” Boscha stepped closer to Amity. “I'm worried, please. You don't have to be all alone.” 

“Maybe, I want to be alone.” Amity responded bleakly. 

“Well then I'll find some way to, be there for you then too.” Boscha leaned over into a cautious hug with Amity. A single armed slung over Amity's shoulder as then both sat on the ground. Amity pushed herself into Boscha as Boscha pulled her in. “And I'll hope that you really don't want to be alone forever.” 

They both sat there for a moment and kept silent. Letting themselves, relax for a moment. Boscha thought about what could be wrong, some part of her kept screaming that it was her, but she quelled for Amity. Amity would know better than her about how Amity felt. It then came to her that this being the case might just make it not her business, no matter how much she wanted to help, it wasn't right to drag it out of her like this. 

“I'm sorry I said those things about how you were acting, look whose talking.”Amity let out a snort and Boscha felt the drugish rush of self-deprecation fill her body. 

“Your not so bad either Boscha.” Amity replied. 

“I don't want to fight like this again.” Boscha stood and held out a hand to let Amity back up, but Amity stayed sitting. 

“Hey, I want to tell you what been bothering me.” Boscha quickly squatted down next to Amity again. “But, you have to keep this a secret like, hundred percent to the grave” Amity face began to turn red. Boscha nodded. “My mind is like a steel trap, there's no way this is going any where.” A tinge of guilt sprang up from Boscha. It looks like she might not be able to help Luz after all. 

Amity turned even more red as she found the words, maybe even more red than Boscha had ever seen. Amity started fiddling with her hands and hair as continued to mangle the words “I, I, um” as if her hands could bend the words into order. Finally with a huff and closed eyes Amity spoke as quickly as possible. 

“I have a crush on Luz, like bad, like, really, really bad. Like I've got it so bad. Oh my god.” As if the dam had burst Amity couldn't stop talking, “First she picked me up after I hurt my leg, then she gave me a sticker to put on my cast, then she came over and had a surprise sleep over after I said I'd think about it, what am I supposed to do? I get so stupid around her, which I love. or hate! 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Amity, deep breaths.” Boscha tried to stop Amity before she pulled a muscle or fainted again. “But, she like so great Boscha. I literally cannot even, imagine her without blushing.” Then she blushed.

Boscha considered her genuine surprise at the reveal, she had never really though of Amity as the kind of person to crush on someone before, she'd changed a lot this year, but not in that way Boscha thought, she never have time for those extracurriculars she did all day. It was definitely a genuine crush through, and she definitely did have it bad. Boscha suddenly felt wildly unqualified to give Amity advice. She hadn't really had any real crushes before. Sure she could think some one was cute, but a crush? It seemed so, vulnerable. Remembering her conversation with Luz Boscha came up with something.

“Well, I know that if you want Luz to notice you gotta stop acting like such a goon around her.” Boscha said in faux confidence. “You know you gotta get her to see you in that way.”

“It sooo hard though.” Amity moaned. “How do you talk to the people you like?” She squeezed the otter plushie in her hands

Boscha dodged the question. “You just gotta talk about what you have in common, something easy and not stressful. Like those Swell Wizard Azurb books or something. 

“Good Witch Azura.” 

“Yeah, I know, just like be her friend, but like more?” Boscha felt like she was running out of advice. Luz had seemed so put out by Amity acting this way that she at least had to get them on better terms.

“Really inspired advice Boscha, just be her friend, but more. Genius.” Amity rolled her eyes.

“Hey, your the one looking for advice, I was just wanted to make sure you don't ghost Luz, because you like her so much.” Boscha defended herself. “We should probably go down stairs and talk to the them. Their probably wondering where we are.” Amity gave the plushie a final squeeze before letting it go. “Okay I'm ready.” Picking herself back up. 

Both of them turned towards the door and froze.

“What do you think your doing in here?” A older woman's voice called out as she walked into view in the open door frame. She was wearing a red dress with white and grey hair, she was pale and almost seemed sickly. 

Amity was the first to respond. “How long have you been standing there.”

She leaned against the door frame as she answered. “Long enough.” Amity turned red again. 

Boscha took a step forward. “Don't tell anyone about this you hear me, it's her secret.”

The woman swung her hands up in mock innocence. “Your secret, is safe with me girls. I even put of a bubble of silence around this room so you didn't yell your secret all the way downstairs. The walls of this place are pretty thin you know. 

Amity let out a sigh of relief. The women held out her and Boscha walked up to greet her. “I'm Eda, the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch of The Boiling Isles.” She struck a pose. “I'm also guardian of Luz the Human and the Owl House.” Boscha reached out to grab her hand and as she tightened her grip on the frail looking women palm she felt a sharp jolt like a pin prick run up her arm. Pulling away her hand, Eda turned hers to show a joy buzzer strapped to it. 

“That was for bullying Luz and her friends. Stuff like that won't fly in my house demon.” She said as she stared her down. 

Taken aback from the sudden demand Boscha looked to like a deer in head lights, cursing herself as she was unable to do anything other than mumble incoherently. Quickly the losing the harsh look on her face, Boscha's clumsy response seemed to mean something to the older woman. Still Boscha finally found some of her words.

“I'm, good.” Boscha winced at how stupid she'd made herself look. Everything about this situation made her feel, small. She didn't know her. Eda spoke drawing her from her thoughts.

“Well it does sound like your on the right track.” She gave glanced over at Amity. “Try not to swipe her off her feet too fast.” Amity felt her ears redden. 

“Now go do your homework, Luz and your friend are waiting downstairs.” Eda then turned down the hall and into what must have been her room. As she did so the sounds of the old house returned to them, not noticing their disappearance, but their arrival after being absent made them obvious. Boscha stretched and walked out first. Stopping at the stairs.

“You need help with these stairs, peg leg.” Boscha said. 

“I can handle it thank you very much.” Walking down the stairs, the clunk of the cast hitting the wood caught the attention of Willow and Luz. Luz waved at Amity as she walked down the stairs. 

“Where have you guys been?” Willow was sitting next to Luz with King on her lap still. 

“Oh you, just hanging out, talking to the Lady upstairs. Amity said quickly, trying to speed past the entire situation. 

“That's Eda, she lets me live here.” Luz answered for Boscha benefit. 

Helping to get the day moving without further questioning, Boscha moved over to talk to Willow, sitting next to her. She began to go over the ins and outs of what they had done with the project apart. Boscha had been fiddling with the amount of bone meal in the potion and apparently it was causing problems. They then jumped into what could be happening with. Willow was a good teacher, Boscha wasn't a quick study when it came to plant magic. She'd hardly needed to make any effort to understand potion magic, it was a close to in her blood as knowledge could get. Something about Willow was able to draw her in though, and actually made her listen to a lesson. If Skara could see her she'd, probably be in disbelief. Passion flowed from Willow as each small detail, flowed into itself. Making a magic circle, a small plant sprouted from a seed in her hand. Delicately holding it, She sent more magic within and a bright, purple and white lily bloomed reaching towards the light that shined in from outside. 

“So Boscha did you catch all that?” Willow place the flower down on the coffee table. 

Boscha blinked for a moment. She had certainly heard Willow's voice, she thought at least, but for the life of her could not remember a single word she had said. 

“Yep, got it.” Boscha lied. “Could I see a demonstration outside though to get really, um see it in nature.” 

“That sounds like a good idea actually, let me get another seed, we can plant this one out there too, don't wanna leave it homeless.” Willow petted the flower. “Nailed it!” Boscha thought. She stood up and stretched and began walking out the door. Noticing that Willow had not moved she turned back.

“Um, Boscha, we might have a hold up.” Willow pointed at the demon that was still fast asleep on her lap. Boscha knelt down to be eye level with the sleeping animal. Boscha looked at Willow.

“Can't we just move it off of you?” She poked gently into the creatures fur and it nuzzled its muzzle with its paws. 

A slightly offended look appeared on Willows face as she moved Boscha hand back and covered the pet with her palm defensively. 

“No!” she said incredulously, in only slight mock horror. “You can't wake the little guy up. It is not right.” 

“Um, how exactly are we going to get out of this house then Willow.”

“Well, um... We can't move him, not allowed.” Willow asserted still trying to find a solution. Boscha sighed and reached for the demon on her lap and lifted it up into the air. Initially the pet didn't wake up and Boscha considered that it might be dead, shaking it a bit she drew it closer to her face. Suddenly, its eyes opened and caught Boscha off guard, as did the sudden scream that came from it's motionless mouth. Struggling out of her grip it scrabbled up her arms and latched itself onto her face. Blinded Boscha tried to pull off the surprisingly strong pet. Letting out a yell she stumbled backwards into the coffee table, tripping and landing on her back onto the floor. The foul creature's eyes met her own and shocked her again as it spoke. 

“I, King, have conquered my enemies and brought them to my kneeeeeesss!.” King yelled and held up his hands in victory, before running away into the house. “The King of Demons rises again!” The words faded away as he passed out of view. Boscha stayed on the grounds with her eyes closed trying swallow the embarrassment. She'd never hear the end of this, hearing the laughter in her head as she sat up. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Willow standing above her. Expecting some insult she looked away before being called back by Willow's voice.

“Are you okay Boscha?” There was no hint of judgment in her words, only an outstretched hand. Luz stood behind her and shared the same look of concern. Boscha took Willow's hand and pulled herself back up to her feet, and thanked Willow for the help. Amity gave Boscha's shoulder a friendly punch as they shared a look that showed Amity had guess her expectations. 

“I'm fine, really.” Boscha reaffirmed. “We should get outside.” 

Willow stretched and she and Boscha left house, waving to Amity and Luz as the door closed behind them. Turning towards the forest Boscha walk into the clearing around the door. Spinning her head around she asked where they might plant the flower. Willow rolled the flower in her hand and considered the question. It would need plenty of light, but not too much to bleach it, and lots of water too. Boscha pointed all over and Willow walked over to the side of the house that faced the ocean, and Boscha followed her lead. Looking over her shoulder at the thin strip of land, Boscha walked around the house. Looking at the shaded area under the over hang Willow dug a small hole and placed the plant down, with a flick of hands the roots dug into the ground and Willow pushed the soil around the stem and placed gently to firm the soil. She saw Boscha's shadow move out of her view as she looked at the plant once more.

“Hey, Willow look at this.” Boscha voice was quiet, quieter. Than her usual boisterous tone and Willow stood up to see what Boscha was talking about. She was looking out at the ocean and Willow followed her eye line. The sun was still high up in the sky, but as the steam rose up off of the water it danced around the rays of light as they climbed upwards. “It was strange.” Willow thought. How little that she ever really thought about the ocean, despite living on the Boiling Isles the sea that surrounded them never took their interest, ships came and ships went, but the dead titan they lived on always kept the people of the Isles enraptured. Next to her Boscha said nothing as she appreciated the view. Awe, if that's what it was, was an odd look for her. The girl always seemed so focused and sharp. Now though, Willow saw a different side, maybe even a new one. Boscha blinked and looked back at Willow.

“It uh, looks nice doesn't it?” Boscha's voice was awkward as if the gentleness in it numbed her mouth, swiftly she turned back to look at the view. Willow smiled and held in chuckle, “It really was nice wasn't it.” She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it was the Rusty Smidge and not the Golden Smidge in the show. Whoops.


	5. Paradise Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha goes on a run

Boscha strung herself out on her bed the old luxuriously expensive house creaked and shuddered as stared at the plaster ceiling before closing her heavy eyelids. Every step someone took she could feel it, every pattern recognized as someone, the maid took light steps, the butler smooth, heavy expertly time. Her mother sharp clicks on her heels, her father like the butler's, but miss timed. Part of her envied the confidence in those steps, even as the thought of being like him made her chest tighten. But, what did she have to complain over? Having a roof over her head and only being subjected to his tedious stories when guest came around? She felt her face redden her now clenched fists wrenched themselves apart a she huffed. Trying to think of things that she could keep her anger burning with that he wouldn't just explain away. Her nails dug into her palms as her own mind in failing her, condemned her anger. She pulled her covers over her in the hopes she would remember her thoughts in the morning. Trying for a moment the effort failed. The lights were on. Walking quickly over to the lights her hand swung down, and froze just above it. Someone was in the hallway, they continued down and the Boscha knew it was her mother. “Did she know?” The question echoed across her mind. Only to be met with a the response “Know what?” The foot steps had reached her door and passed it. Boscha stood will a dancer's poise fear the creaking of the wooden floor. Then the food steps faded again, going away from her. Waiting to make sure that her mother wouldn't think she was turning the lights off because of her, she flicked them off and her tiredness returned with the darkness. Now crawling under the covers she tried to fall asleep.

“Who”? Boscha opened her eyes to the question as the lights stung at them like pins. Rubbing her eyes, a blurred figure leaned over her in her bed. It was her mother, looking incensed further behind her mother was her father who met her confused eyes. “How could they have known?” She tried to look away, but her mother was too close. She couldn't scream, or move, or breath. Tears pooled in her eyes as her heart pounded. Her fist clenched, she swung up at the leering figure. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the strike and dreading the sound. She followed through with the punch and felt her arm catch only air. An instant past as she waited for retaliation. Opening her eyes she was only met with blackness. Slowing her breathing she felt relief spread over her. Looking at the clock it was 1:00 AM. Plenty of time to fall back asleep. A softer light woke her the next time, the morning sun spread itself across the room as she stretched to make herself leave bed. Getting dressed and slinging her jacket over herself she quickly slipped out the house and began walking towards the center of town. She didn't really know where she was going, but it moving made her feel less... something she couldn't describe. Walked by the market and bought breakfast on a stick before trying to find a place to sit. It was Friday and they had off school. Boscha sat down on a park bench as scrolled through Penstigram. Barely reading the text she got closed it and shoved in her pocket with an aggression that she recoiled from. “What was wrong with her?” She thought. She hadn't acted this way in such a long time, she'd hadn't done anything to her parents. Why couldn't she just be what they wanted her to be? Couldn't she talk to Amity about this? What would she say? It might just show that she was a fraud, she wasn't brave, or clever. Her parents weren't like Amity's. I shouldn't be in pain like this, it's just holding me back. She stood up finishing her meal. How could Amity help anyway, I shouldn't put this on her. I'm Strong. He final grudgby match of the season was coming up soon, she'd have to get training if she wanted to win. She lifted herself off the bench and stretched before starting to jog.

Lilith drew herself up from her desk, the Emperor's Coven had many duties that needed attending to if she was to have enough time for her, excursion to the woods to be undertaken without anymore interruptions that might upset his Majesty. Taking her staff in her hand she waved off Kikimora as she before ordering a coven member to take the plans to her witches. Her writing hand ached and walked down the hall towards the door. Before she could open the ornate doors Kikimora call to her.   
“You will not fail your Emperor's will, the Titan's Will Lilith.” Kikimora's eyes narrowed in a the way that Lilith despised and she raise he chin a the servant.  
“We will not fail our Emperor's will.” Then she turned away and made careful not to not slam the door behind her. When she had left eye shot of the coven she pulled a paper from an inside pocket; and felt the old wrinkled paper crinkle in her hands. Countless notes filled the paper with text. Formulas, recipes, prophecies, necromancy, cures. All leads. “I will cure you Edaline, whether you understand my methods or not.” She folded the paper back up and placed it back into the pocket. Arriving at the government accommodations she had for a home. She turned the key in the lock and disappeared inside.

Willow leaned over the windowsill looking at the plants that decorated it. Deciding if that the curtains that hung right now provided the proper amount of filtered light to the sensitive plants. At times she curse herself for her over ambition in plant rearing. It was never any one plant that was the problem, but arriving home everyday will a new one that she couldn't resist getting because it would just look so nice and happy with her other plants was starting to be a problem. “It may be time to branch out to other hobbies.” She thought to herself. Plant-girl didn't exactly appeal more that half-a-witch. What could she do though? She really hadn't tried any other hobbies since the start of the new year at Hexside she'd hadn't had the time between stuff with Luz's and homework. She could ask Gus for some human hobbies, but none of the ones she had heard of sounded appealing. Grudgby was a bust too. “I wonder was Boscha is doing right now?” The thought entered her head and felt weird. As much the natural instinct to push it out of her mind had faded. With how much they needed to talk to each other she was surprised at how much she played on her mind. “What did she think she was doing?” With all this being nice, and telling her that she wouldn't bully her anymore. It at least made sure that their meets for the project went over better. She really did hope it would last till after it was over. The idea that one day Boscha could just go back to tormenting her for any reason ground down on her, even now with Boscha's promise to not hurt her, she still held power over Willow in a way she couldn't control. Maybe even Boscha wouldn't be able to control it. She's never seemed happier and Willow couldn't imagine anyone would want to go back to being like she was. Still she made the decision to give her a chance. With that came the burden of trust, trust that she could withdrawal if necessary. She wasn't completely powerless. She sighed and stretched, the school field trip to Emperor's Castle coming up and she let herself be excited for the chance to see such powerful witches and maybe even impress them if she got the chance. 

Boscha kept running down her usual path, from her house to loop around the school and then on the track. Since school was out no one was around and Boscha let herself relax. Turning up her ear buds to get more into the flow, since no one was around, they wouldn't be able to judge her taste in music. She felt the sweat pool on her forehead, hoping that it wouldn't drip into her eyes. Looked out towards the woods that flanked the school, trying to entertain herself. “What was she trying to do?” The was a skip in the music and a thought slipped through. “What are you trying to be, Boscha?” She ran faster, feeling the grit of the track's turf dig into the souls of her shoe. Her legs ached, but she kept her pace. Her breathing became hoarse as kept running, if she just kept running she could beat her old record. Music blared as she sprinted even further, Until when her leg hit the ground it bowed, and she felt the foot sweep past the ground uselessly as she fell forward. Reflectively she thrust her arms forward to brace herself and she felt the ground slide underneath her forearms before an expected burning pain well up from them. Twisting her arms to look at the damage she winced as picked away as much of the dirt as she could. The music kept yelling and she pulled out her earbuds as it gave her a head ache. Beads of bloods glistened and as she began to walk, a limp turned her attention her shin. On her right leg there was another bad scrap. As her shock settled she fumed. 

Limping over to the door to the locker room she checked to see if it was open. Swinging the door opened hard she popped open the first aid kit that hung on the wall. Quickly filing though the vials of medical potions she picked out one without even reading the label and poured it on to a towel dabbing at the scrapes on her arm. A sharp stinging pain quickly dulled as the potion did its work and she sat down on a bench. Looking at the scrap on her leg it was a little worse than the ones on her arms and she propped up her leg against a locker before opening the kit again and taking out a bandage as she struggled to take out what she needed without moving her arms too much she heard the door to locker room open. Her eyes darted to the door and as she looked away the vial slipped out of her hands and hit the tile floor rolling away from her. Swearing under her breath, she leaned over to get the vial off the floor and as she failed to grab it she saw a someone walk into view. Looking up well still leaning down she flinched as she heard the person in front of her yell.

“Oh My God! Boscha, what happened?” It was Skara, she had no time to respond to the question, before Skara walked over and hugged her, she then snapped up the vial and put it back into Boscha's hand. Skara looked on the brink of tears as a barrage of question fell out of her mouth. Boscha told her how she fell. 

“Well do you need any help with that?” Skara asked

Boscha was uncomfortably leaning over to dab her leg with a towel. Clearly struggling to not slip.

“No, I'm fine.” Boscha said quickly. As she did she took a sharp breath as the potion stung at her. “Why are you at the school anyway?” 

“I came here to workout same as you, I guess.” Skara replied. “We've got a game coming up we can't let up now.” 

Boscha felt her stomach lurch as she remembered why she had decided to go running, She cursed Skara for reminding her, and tensed her body trying to suppress an out burst. Unfortunately doing it made her leg slip and thud as it hit the ground. Her anger came flooding back and if she had not seen Skara kneel down and pick her leg back up she might of taken it out on her. Guilt from the impulse and impotent rage made her sag.

Boscha sighed and rubber her forehead. “I'm sorry, I think I could use your help after all.” 

She laid all the way down on the bench as Skara held her leg, wincing as the medicine did its work. Skara took out a length of gauze and wrapped it around Boscha's leg. For a moment Boscha smiled as she imagined Amity's reaction, truly the tables have turned. Skara gently placed down her leg .  
“How are you doing?” Skara asked. 

“Alright, I think. I should be better for the game, anyway.” Boscha said, still laying down staring at the ceiling. 

“That's good, Do you what me to take a look at those scraps on your elbow?” Skara held out her hand.   
“Sure.” Pulling herself up she fold her arm up and put her elbow in Skara's hand. 

“I'm sorry you have to do this, Skara.” Boscha said. Skara looked up from her arm raised a confused eyebrow. 

“Well that just what friends are for, you know if you think this might scar I know a girl in the medical track that can give you a potion for that.” 

“It was just so stupid, I never fall like that.” Boscha continued. “I just wanted to, clear my head and now this happens.” 

“You're not stupid Boscha.” Skara corrected.

Boscha stared at the girl in front of her. Did she really deserve someone helping her like this, she got so hostile for just being offered help.

“Why are you friends with me Skara, like really? Is it just because our parents wanted us to be around each other?”

Skara said nothing for a moment, it even looked like she hadn't heard her at first, but as she finished what she was doing she met Boscha's eyes.

“No.” The soft expression that Boscha had seen hardened and Skara didn't hide the offense in her voice. It was solid, like Boscha's doubt hit a brick wall. 

“Is that why you're friends with me Boscha?” Skara returned the question. There was something vulnerable in the her words that terrified Boscha. What if she said yes? What if that was the truth? That she had used her from the start to satisfy her parents what if she was just a parasite that took and took and took, but, wait. What was deciding this for her? Couldn't she change? Why was she so scared, why was she so certain that she'd done this. Was so unlikely that she had done this one thing right? She had control over herself, if not back then, now. Now she could decide, the past was blur, but now was right in front of her. 

“No.” She tried to match Skara's tone and failed, but in answering the question Boscha knew why it had hurt her. “I'm sorry.” Boscha said, looking away.”

For a moment Skara didn't say anything. 

“You know, I sometimes think that and I always tell myself I'm being paranoid, but deep down I can't get rid of it. I always thought that us being put together by are parents helped us understand each other and that we can grow to be more that a bunch of kids that got grouped together. I still think that, and I can't blame you for having that same fear, but I need you to trust me when I say that there is no reason to be afraid. She said the last words slowly and deliberately. “To me that is what friends can do for each other.”

Boscha's looked down at her arms. “I trust you, but I don't know if I can trust myself. I just, I don't know.”

“Skara grasped Boscha's hand. “Well for what it's worth, I trust you.”

Boscha waited until Skara put the towel on her arm again to cry. Forgetting her injury for a moment she leaned and wrapped her arm around Skara. After a moment of surprise Skara returned the gesture. After a few seconds they separated and Boscha was reminded of the full body bruise she was going to have in the morning. Letting Skara finish wrapping her forearms she go up and saw that she could at least walk without a limp. 

“So, do you wanna get something to eat? Skara said.

Boscha turned to look at the clock and it was well passed noon, suddenly she felt very hungry.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! what did you like or think needs some work? Be nice or the dice might find you.


End file.
